memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Haria Lyron
| occupation = Security/Tactical Officer (2359-2363) Assistant Chief Security/Tactical Officer (2363-2367) Chief Security/Tactical Officer/Third Officer (2367-2376) | serial number = | posting = (2359-2363) (2363-2367) (2367–2376) (2376) | rank = (2359) (2363) (2367) (2373) | status = Active (2376) | father = Dero Lyron, Dorvin Lyron | mother = Azana Lyron | siblings = | marital = Married (2371) | spouse = Valok | children = | relative = Keris (mother-in-law) Solen (father-in-law) | image2 = Haria Lyron.png | caption2 = }} Haria Lyron was a Bolian Starfleet officer. History Early life Haria Lyron was born on the island of Izos on Bolarus IX in 2337 into a typically Bolian large family. She was raised, along with several siblings, by her mother Azana and her fathers (co-husbands of her mother) Dero and Dorvin. Starfleet Academy In 2355, she moved to Earth to study at Starfleet Academy. A good student with broad interests, she had difficulty narrowing her focus; as late as her third year, Lyron could be found taking classes in a wide variety of disciplines every term. USS Ferguson and USS Selden Upon her graduation in 2359, Lyron was assigned to the as a security officer. She held this position until 2363 when she was promoted to lieutenant junior grade and transferred to the . For four years, she was assistant chief security/tactical officer. USS Pioneer Advancement came again in 2367 when she was chosen by Captain Tobias Quinton, commanding officer of the , to become chief of security and third officer on the new starship. Upon her acceptance of the new post, she was raised in rank to full lieutenant. Once aboard, Lyron quickly settled in. Generally considered a fair, effective leader, she was well-regarded by most of her shipmates and respected by her subordinates in the small but adept security department. Her closest friend in the early years was Jasper Kingsley, chief engineer, though their relationship was strained for a time. During the Pioneer's first mission, Kingsley became critical of the new first officer, Franklin Xavier. Xavier. Like Lyron, Xavier had started his career in security and she viewed him as a capable and accomplished, if stodgy and socially awkward, officer who deserved respect, regardless of one's personal opinion of him. Eventually, Lyron and Kingsley's friendship mended as Kingsley reconciled with Xavier. Marriage to Valok The year 2370 saw a surprising development in Lyron's personal life. Her colleague Lieutenant Valok had similarly served aboard the Pioneer since its launch four years prior, serving for one year as assistant chief of operations and then advancing to department head and senior staff member after the departure of Lieutenant Sara Thales. It was at this time that Valok experienced his second pon farr, the Vulcan mating urge. His wife T'Val, a fellow Starfleet officer, had died in an accident prior to his posting to the Pioneer. He determined that there would not be enough time to return home in search of a mate, even if the Pioneer was immediately rerouted to Vulcan and that therefore, if he was not able to control the urges through intensive meditation, he would need to take a new wife from among the limited crew of his ship. In the comparatively mild first days of the pon farr, he surveyed the personnel files of every female aboard in order to select the most suitable mate. His final choice, for several reasons he would later disclose to her, was Haria Lyron. However, his research revealed a point of biology he had not anticipated; Bolian and Vulcan biochemistries were drastically different from each other, even more so than other species. With the urges becoming more dominant in his mind now, Valok was unwilling to give up once he had come this far and consulted the chief medical officer, Dr. Robert Dalton about his dilemma, albeit presented as hypothetical. Dalton, mystified by the request, confirmed Valok's thoughts that a pairing between a Vulcan and a Bolian would be difficult and medically dangerous to some degree to either or both, Upon being pressed by Valok, he agreed that, with some research, he should should be able to anticipate the likely side effects of such an encounter and either prevent or treat them. Nonetheless, Dalton also reiterated the risk involved and advised against Valok putting the idea into practice. At this point, Dalton surmised the truth of Valok's condition and reluctantly agreed to treat the couple if Lyron agreed to it. Valok's next step, of course, was to approach Lyron. Immediately after leaving sickbay, he proceeded to her office to declare koon-ut so'lik, basically equivalent to a marriage proposal. Lyron was understandably taken aback by this, but Valok pressed on; he explained his situation and detailed the reasons why he admired her: he considered her intelligent, emotionally balanced, hard-working, forthright, and overall, impressive. She sensed there was more, and at her urging he admitted he would die if the urges were not satisfied. After a few more questions, Lyron accepted the proposal. As she said later, life or death situation or not, she wouldn't have done it if she didn't like him. A year later, in 2371, Valok and Lyron traveled to Vulcan to complete the traditional marriage ceremony. His mother, Keris, was initially skeptical of the couple, but eventually came to accept her. USS Farrand In 2376, many members of the Pioneer received transfers to new postings and Lyron and Valok were among them. The couple were reassigned together to the Farrand. Relationships Family Friendships Jasper Kingsley Franklin Xavier Romance Valok Category:Articles by the user Aughadan Category:Bolians Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Pioneer (NCC-73409) personnel Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages characters